Endless Summers
by DeliciousKrabKakes
Summary: K plus because of my paranoia. Retaining memories can be a blessing or curse, especially when the mind of a fourteen year old half-ghost is shocked back into the body of a four-month-old infant. Is there a chance of going back to normal? Will anyone WANT things back to normal?


**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I, DeliciousKrabKakes of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of Danny Phantom. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I do not gain any sort of profit from the writing of this fiction, I simply write for fun.**

**Any other products, programs, or services used by name in this fiction are NOT owned by me nor do I have any affiliation with them.**

**NOTES:**

**I had a previous story titled ****BabyWishes** **but I lost ideas for that story and a new plot bunny started to jump around in my brain and burrow itself deep in my cortex… It's another baby story, so at least **_**that**_ **hasn't changed. Just tell me what you think via a review please!**

* * *

_Endless Summers_

_Chapter One: Waking Dreams_

* * *

Danny began to regain consciousness feeling very warm and comfortable. How did he end up falling asleep? Vague memories of a fight with Desiree came flooding into his train of thought. She had said something about... having fun being helpless? As he slowly became more aware, Danny peeled his eyes open and found himself staring at a soft, blue pillow. He was laying on his stomach. Stretching out his legs. the boy racked his brain to remember what had happened.

* * *

_Desiree swerved through the trees and even knocked a branch or two at the half-ghost teenager that followed close behind her._

"_Come on brat, you can do it! Tag me!" The ghost laughed happily. Desiree loved a good fight against the boy. She would leave her little __**surprise**_ _for him after he thought that he'd won. Eyes glowing green in anger, Danny pushed himself forward with a speed unmatched. Quickly knocking Desiree to the forest floor, he looked incredulously at her. He stood up and walked a distance away while Desiree brushed herself off and floated across from him, an amused smile playing at her lips._

"_You wake me up at one thirty on a Monday morning just to play cat and mouse with me?! I have school, you know!" Desiree chuckled and grinned._

"_Not for long, you won't." At his puzzled expression, Desiree elaborated. "You see, sometimes I wait around unseen and undetected. People make wishes and I will answer their desires, though I do it on my own time when I can. I like being tricky, Ghost Boy. Call it a habit of mine but I have a lot of fun with it."_

"_Where are you going with this, Desiree?" The teen asked impatiently, taking the thermos off his belt. He'd humor her for a few more minutes, as she wasn't really trying to get away from him or attacking. She smiled broadly and clapped her hands together._

"_I hear things that people wouldn't say unless they were under the impression that they were alone. It just so happens that I overheard __**quite **__the desire the other day." Danny narrowed his eyes, looking warily at the genie ghost._

"_What exactly did you hear that has anything to do with me?" At this, Desiree used her power to suddenly sweep Danny off of his feet and hold him against the ground._

"_Just that someone wanted you in a state where you wouldn't be able to do much to them. This will indeed be fun to watch." At this, Desiree laughed loudly while Danny struggled to get out from the ghostly binds that restrained him._

"_Have fun being completely helpless, boy. Maybe we'll talk again when you're less... independant…" With everything said and done, she clouded the boy in a white mist. Danny's struggles became weaker and less coordinated as his eyes drooped and he felt himself slip into a deep slumber._

* * *

Furrowing his brow at the memory, Danny pondered what she could have possibly meant. He rolled over onto his side and stared at wooden bars and a few stuffed animals. Now officially confused, the boy sat up and looked around. He was in some sort of… cage? A wooden cage with no top that had a fair number of pillows, blankets, and stuffed toys inside of it. Above the structure was... a mobile? This...! He was in a crib! He looked at his hands and discovered that they were tiny, soft, and pudgy-much like the rest of him. Everything around him looked so… big! Looking down at himself, Danny noticed that he was wearing a blue footed baby sleeper with little monkeys. To his absolute horror, he noticed a thick sort of padding around his waist as well. He didn't need to see it to know that he was wearing a diaper. He began to hyperventilate and looked for a way out of this… this nightmare!

"Enjoying my handiwork?" A mocking tone sounded from next to the crib. Looking over, Danny saw the ghost who was behind it all. Desiree floated in the room with a smug grin on her face. She looked… huge! Like a giant or something. Danny crawled over to the edge of the little prison and gripped the bars that penned him in.

"_D-Desiree! Change me back! Make me my age again! I wish I was back to normal!"_ He shouted at her, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. The ghost smiled in fake sympathy.

"Sorry, sweetie. I can't understand a thing you're saying. You're going to need to use your _big boy_ words if you want something from me." She mocked him while picking him up out of the wooden jail. She ruffled the soft, raven hair on his head with a smile. "I'm so glad that someone made you like this. You're not a nuisance anymore and you're just so _cute_!" Curling his tiny hands into fists, Danny aimed a punch right at the unsuspecting Desiree's nose. She gasped and dropped him unceremoniously back into the baby crib. Holding her nose, she looked at the child in anger.

"Babies do _not _behave like that!"

"_Who wished for this?! Tell me!"_ Danny hollered loudly. Of course, all that really registered was a series of angry baby noises. She scowled at him for a few moments before reaching down into the crib and retrieving a pacifier. Without warning, she stuck it into the boy's mouth and held it in. "_Good_ babies suck on their binkies." Danny's mouth and lips moved of their own accord and he found himself nursing on the piece of plastic as though the world would end if he didn't. He whimpered and glared at the ghost but found that he couldn't spit it out no matter what he thought. She smiled teasingly and spoke again.

"Yes, that's a good boy. You know what _else_ little babies do?" Danny felt his heart beat a little faster in fear of what was going to happen next. She had said that babies suck on pacifiers and he found himself unable to control the suckling. "Little baby boys don't know how to hold in their pee-pees or poo-poos so they can't use potties. They just go in their pants, don't they?" As soon as the rhetorical question left her mouth, Danny felt his bladder release and the front of his diaper got warm and wet. The urine spread from the front down through into the ample padding into the back. As if that wasn't enough, the boy felt a growling in his lower intestines. His blue eyes got big and he looked at the genie ghost with a pleading expression while he rapidly sucked on the pacifier to calm himself down. He was only met with an expectant grin with her eyes glinting maliciously. Try as he may to remember how to stop what was happening, Danny felt himself pushing against the feeling as he voided his bowels into his pants. The mess squished out of him and collected in his backseat, where it was joined by more until he felt himself completely empty. The sensation was unbearable and the smell was awful. His seat was wet and full of poop. Not being able to stop himself, he let out a piercing wail, soother falling out of his mouth in the process. Unfortunately, his toothless mouth couldn't control the saliva and drool dripped down onto his chin. Happy that her work was done, Desiree smiled and stroked the soft hairs on his head.

"Isn't that better? Now _that's _how babies are _supposed_ to act. And you want to know the best part of all this?" Desiree pulled his chin up to look in his eyes. This shocked him enough to stop his cries momentarily. "When the wish was made, they made sure that you would stay out of the way _permanently_." As the implication sunk in, Danny started whimpering again. A sadistic smile from the sick ghost was all the reply he needed. "That's right, cutie. You're never going to get to grow up again. You'll still keep your mind and memories from your past life, of course, but ten years from now you'll still just be an illiterate, crawling little baby who sits in his poopy didees while he plays in his playpen with his blocks. Oh don't worry, though. Your new family members aren't going anywhere either, so you'll always have someone to take care of you. And I think you'll find that your new family is… familiar, to say the least. Consider it a blessing, you little brat. I could've just dropped you with people you didn't know. Or I even could've left you with your old parents and big sister. You'd never see your best friends again but know that they'd be leading successful grown-up lives while you just crawl around and watch Sesame Street." The crying increased in volume when Desiree let go of his chin and laughed at him.

"Okay, you just have fun in your crib until your mommy or daddy can come in to change your smelly little bottom." With her deed done, the ghost disappeared with a final ominous chuckle. The boy continued to cry and scream, humiliated with the fire of anger at how far he'd fallen. He heard hurried footsteps nearing the nursery and the door swung open. In stepped a young man in green pajama pants with the top of blue boxers peeking through. He was dark-skinned with short buzzed black hair. Sleek, rectangular glasses were shoved onto his face over his green eyes, which looked exhausted but alert. Danny only had to look at the man once to know that this was his best friend, who now looked to be in his twenties or thirties. So, instead of having his old parents just repeat what they had done before, Tucker was one of his parents? He could see his best friend all the time and whenever he wanted but… He wouldn't be his best friend. The grown adult wouldn't see him, a slobbering infant, as an equal. To the man, Danny was his son. His baby boy to be coddled and cared for and always to be loved.

Besides, Tucker _definitely _wasn't a teenager anymore. His chest was bare but he was built well, muscles on his abdomen were toned and fit. To Danny, the man was a giant skyscraper that towered over him. In reality he was still pretty tall where he stood at 6'4". He wasn't the scrawny little geek that he had been in high school. He wasn't overly-built with the muscles of a steroid-popper, but he was very well defined and had a rugged, worked look about him. He had stubble on this lower cheeks that developed into a chin strap around his strong jaw. From his vantage point, Danny could see a tattoo on his left shoulder but couldn't really make out what it was.

Tucker neared the crib and picked up the wailing child. The man smiled sympathetically at him and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Hey buddy, wassa matta?" He asked the boy as he bounced him in an effort to calm the boy down, unknowing that the diaper between his legs was very used. At this, Danny's screaming increased in volume, face flushed from embarrassment and from the sheer effort behind them. Tucker seemed to get the hint and he felt the back of the used disposable.

"Oh, I see. Let's get you cleaned up then, buddy." As much as Danny hated being in the loaded diaper, he was completely mortified to think that his old best friend would be changing him into a new one. He would see _everything_! He was set on the changing table and hushed gently by the man above him while he fussed and cried.

"Shh. It's alright, kiddo. Daddy's here now. Did you have a nightmare or something? Is that why you're so cranky?" He took his hand (which was larger than Danny's face now) and gently brushed the tears off of the infant's face. His loud wails were reduced to whimpers and hiccups, with a few cries here and there. Why was he so emotional? He's alive, isn't he? Nothing has really been hurt except his pride-which has pretty much become nonexistent at this point. His frie-father… Tucker didn't seem to be overly concerned with things.

He was brought out of his self-questioning when he felt the button and the zipper on the sleeper being undone. His legs were pulled from the little pajamas and Danny heard Tucker 'hmm' to himself as he looked at the pajamas. Soon, Danny found that his arms were pulled from the sleeper as well and the outfit was tossed into a nearby dirty clothes hamper. Seeing the child's teary and confused expression, Tucker smiled calmly at him.

"You got your PJ's dirty, little guy! Maybe we _do _need to get some different diapers…" The second part was more murmured to himself than anything else. Tucker reached down under the table and fished out a clean diaper, a package of wipes, some baby oil, and a tub of powder. Danny whined and new tears sprang to his eyes as he realized what was coming next. Sure enough, the dirty diaper was untaped and the baby was lifted by his ankles off of the filth. Using the front of the diaper, Tucker wiped the bulk of the mess off of the baby's bottom. Danny had taken to crying again, though not quite as loudly as before. Plucking a few wipes from the package, he wiped off everything in Danny's diaper area until everything was completely cleaned off. The father wrapped up the used wipes and diaper in a tight ball and threw it in a trash bin next to the table. After cleaning off his hands with a baby wipe (disposing of it in the diaper pail as well), Tucker applied baby oil to the same area, along with his thighs and stomach. Danny was lifted by his ankles again so the clean diaper could be placed underneath him. After applying a generous amount of baby powder to the diaper _and_ the baby, Tucker was able to quickly fasten a new disposable around Danny's waist. The infant, though glad to be clean, was still bawling miserably and rubbing at his eyes with his fists. Tucker quickly dressed him in a new sleeper (black, space-themed footed pajamas with a red rocket on the chest) and picked up the boy. The man reached into the crib and pulled out the pacifier again. Not registering what was going on due to his crying, Danny's open mouth was soon filled with the latex bulb. He contemplated spitting it out but felt contentment washing over him. He hiccuped and sniffled while he sucked on the soother, his head against Tucker's shoulder while the man rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. Calm down." Five minutes after that, Danny was still in a state of distress. The sniveling infant heard a small sigh from the tired man that held him. Danny was switched to the man's hip and he found himself being carried out of the nursery and down a set of stairs. It was an odd sensation to be carried around. It wasn't necessarily negative but it was strange. It had an off-center parallel to flying, it seemed.

The destination was the kitchen, where Tucker reached into the fridge and pulled out a filled baby bottle. He made quick work of unscrewing the cap and popping the little container into the microwave. As he was about to close it, the man paused and threw in a plate full of pizza roll snacks. After a minute or so, he took both items out of the little microwave oven and bounced the semi-agitated baby against his arm. The adult sat down in a comfy armchair with the baby balanced in his arm. Danny looked around the living room and took in everything. A lot of it was really high-tech compared to what he was used to. The large flatscreen television against the wall was slightly curved and proclaimed 'high definition'. There was a desktop not too far away that looked unfamiliar. It had a brand logo that Danny had never seen before.

Tucker set his post-midnight snack on the end table next to the chair and turned on the T.V. The volume was loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to wake up the only other occupant of the little house. He flipped through the channels and finally settled on some animated film with singing characters. Popping a pizza roll in his mouth, Tucker took the pacifier out from between the infant's lips. Though glad that the infantile object was gone, Danny felt a loss of the comfort and security that he had been provided with via the dummy. Said loss made him whimper and his mouth opened to cry again when he felt something else stuffed into it. It had the same feel of the pacifier but it was warm. The infant looked up to see that Tucker was holding the baby bottle up to his mouth and was expecting him to drink. Instinct won over rational thought and the boy was nursing on the milk contentedly. Originally he cringed at the fluid that came from the bottle, but when it dripped onto his tongue Danny found himself unintentionally gurgling in delight. The milk was really sweet and unconsciously the infant's suckling got faster due to his longing for more. Though it was unfamiliar, it was by far the best thing that Danny had ever tasted from memory. Tucker pulled the bottle away at a different angle so the child wouldn't choke on it.

"Easy, buddy. Slow down. Your milk isn't going anywhere, I promise." The chuckled statement from the man above him made the little boy blush in embarrassment. While the baby nursed happily, Tucker munched on his own snack and glanced up every now and again at the movie on the screen. When the bottle was about a quarter empty, it was pulled away and set on the end table. Danny whimpered and reached back for it.

"_You said it wasn't going anywhere, liar..."_ Though the words made absolute sense to him, all that Danny managed to 'say' was a series of irritated baby mumbles. All that was done in reply was the child being set against his shoulder and patted on the back. Danny felt his back being thumped and rubbed for what seemed like no real reason. He then became aware that a mounting pressure in his body was about to be released. The baby burped and felt a great deal of relief. Having achieved what he had set out to do, Tucker set the baby back down on his thigh with his arm supporting his back and brought the bottle back out. This time, Danny's drinking was slowed and more lethargic as he drowsily watched the program on the television. His head rolled back against Tucker's arm and the boy moved around a bit to make himself more comfortable. This time, Tucker didn't pull the bottle away when it was half-emptied. He let the boy slowly suck until he turned his head away from it (only a little more than half of the bottle was gone) in favor of burrowing into the heat of his father. Tucker used a remote to turn off the T.V. while he set the bottle on the end table. Reclining the chair and grabbing a nearby blanket, the father adjusted the boy to lay on his abdomen and chest and proceeded to cover them both up with the fleece blanket. He patted and rubbed the infants back again until the boy burped. Using a different remote to switch off the light, Tucker murmured something about being too tired to walk upstairs again. Danny snuggled himself closer to the man and unconsciously wormed his thumb into his mouth where he began sucking on it. Tucker put his arms around the baby and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight kiddo, sweet dreams." Though the words were barely registered in the half-asleep mind of the infant, he still let out a pleased cooing noise in response before he went back to sleep.

* * *

Happy American-Independence Day! :3

**R&R?**


End file.
